betrayal_always_in_my_heartfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca De Montenegro
Rebecca De Montenegro is a first generation character,who actually never really appeared in Betrayal gameplay.Despite this,she had a big implication to some certain events. She is the widow of Jeremiah De Montenegro and also the byological mother of Soledad de Obregon.He romantic implication with Lucas De Obregon led to a possible different birth scenario for Soledad,which made her an important character to the story.It's uncertain if she did wanted to give up on Soledad and there are some specualtion that there were two daughters,and Rebecca chose to keep one of them.Nothing is certain,cause in the soap opera there is no proof that she had a child.She dies in the soap opera,and her state in the gameplay is uncertain,but probably,she is unfortunately,long dead. Personality Rebecca is known as a really smart,ambitious woman.She is very charming and virtuous,working hard for her purposes.She is greedy,yet really sentimental,when it comes to her lover,Hercule.She is really close to her nephew,Eloisa whom she treats as her own daughter,with a lot of love and affection. She used to be a night singer,quiet passionate in her singing and act,being able to steal anybody's heart with just one look through the dark mask that she wore every night. Like her daughter,she is a Virgo,born on 25 August which can explain her insecurities and her sensitive disposition. In the soap opera,she became obsessed in finding the treasure,an obsession which eventually leads to her dead. There are little references made to Rebecca in the gameplay,but Esther describes her as a really dislikable being,with no principles,when Lucas actually describes her as a true,intelligent and independent woman,opinions that maybe couldn't be classified as non subjective ones because Rebecca has a great impact in both lives,cahnging their normal course. Her interactions with her daughter are short in the soap opera,but the two women get along pretty well until her affair with Soledad's father cames out. Rebecca remains one of the most enigmatic and passionate character of La Triacion,her flair and lovely voice won't be forgotten anytime soon. Appearence Rebecca is by all means,a true beauty,maybe the most beautiful of her generation.She has got curly light blonde hair and beautiful green eyes which completes her beautiful heart shaped doll face.She often wears intense red lipstick that gives her the perfect vintage look.Working as a night singer,she is the most beautiful from the ladies of the local,so she prefers that her identity stays hidden from the locals under a dark mask and a brown wig,so she doesn't ecnconter unwanted fans. She wears long,elegant and modern dresses,with many details,queit complicated with long,usually black gloves.She gives a great importance to her outside aspect,trying her best to look beautiful and confindent. She has great acnowledge of her beauty,using it as an amazing trait in getting what she wants,a lot of people mistaking her as a true angelic person by her heavenly look. She is quiet popular in San Marino,stealing the hearts of 4 men along the soap opera with her charming,angelic look which glows of innocence. Trivia * She hates men because she believes them to be useless and stupid * She is the biological mother of Soledad * She never really appeared in the Betrayal gameplay * Her singing was quiet good <> are the most displayed lyrics during the soap opera of her act.